bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Keigo Takami/Synopsis
Pro Hero Arc In November, Hawks is presenting in the second half of the year's Hero Billboard Chart JP. During the event, it is announced that Hawks rises up one rank to No. 2 in the Top 10 hero ranking. Disinterested in the speeches of the other Heroes, Hawks interrupts Edgeshot and takes the microphone. Hawks flies above the podium and gives a speech about how the approval rating system is the most important of all and how he disdains the speeches of the other heroes. Hawks flies down and hands the microphone over to Endeavor. After Endeavor's assuring statement, Hawks applauds him. Backstage in Endeavor's room, Hawks is talking to a displeased Endeavor, since he enraged him during the event. Hawks explains that he tried to help Endeavor on the podium as he sees that Endeavor is fit to be a new leader to support everyone after All Might's retirement and expresses that he sees himself not fit to have that role, preferring to be in the lower ranks. Before Endeavor leaves dissatisfied of him, he requests Endeavor for a team-up as there has been an increase concerning sightings in his area, reminding Endeavor about the Nomus, to the Flame Hero's shock. Hawks brings Endeavor to Kyushu where he decides where they will eat to discuss the proposal of working together. During their trip, Hawks effortlessly takes out an extreme follower, helps civilians and socializes with his fans. Hawks decides to eat with Endeavor at Umai building, where Hawks tells Endeavor about the appearing rumors of the Nomus around the country instilling fear in the civilians and asks Endeavor, as the no. 1 hero, to reassure them. After getting the check, they are attacked by the rumored Nomu. Hawks is tasked by Endeavor to evacuate the building while he battles the creature. Meanwhile, Endeavor is facing off against High-End. Hawks is surprised that Endeavor can fly to which Endeavor considers it "not falling" and warns him not to underestimate the Nomu they are facing. High-End starts regenerating and comments on Endeavor's foolish attempt to finish it off in one strike. High-End smashes Endeavor across the building, so the top half of the building begins collapsing. Hawks uses his feathers to get all the injured civilians out of the building first. As Hawks' feathers begin delivering the injured down to safety, Hawks himself joins the fight and launches three feathers, which successfully strike its arm. Endeavor uses an advanced version of Flashfire Fist: Hell Spider and strikes High End with multiple fire streams which cuts up its body. Hawks wonders if Endeavor's move is his strongest, to which Endeavor comments about it not even being close. The cut up High-End begins regenerating and comments on the fight being interesting. Endeavor continues his battle with High-End and uses his fire streams to cut up the collapsing top half of the building. Hawks assists with cutting up the top half with his feathers and they manage to stop the building from collapsing. High-End continues regenerating but is hit by one of the Pro Heroes on the ground. Annoyed, High-End releases and sends several white Nomu to attack the Pro Heroes and civilians. Hawks uses his feathers as blades and cuts through two white Nomu, saving civilians in the process. After High-End survives Endeavor's strongest attack, Hawks shouts a warning to the Flame Hero, but High-End strikes Endeavor, impaling his torso and striking him in the face, destroying his left eye. On the ground, Hawks dealt with the rampaging Nomu as the security forces took them into custody. Hawks noted to himself of he was fortunate they weren't too strong before he was alerted of the destruction caused by Endeavor and High-End. Hawks later made it to the fight where he used his feathers to enhance Endeavor's speed, allowing Endeavor to be launched at the villain. Hawks reminisced that he always watched the latter struggle to surpass All Might and voiced his desire to help Endeavor in his task. As Endeavor attacked High End, the impact of his attacked blew Hawk away and he is surprised by the speed. When Endeavor screamed for Hawks to give him more speed to help, Hawks complied and stated that his feathers are practically ash but Endeavor stated it was more than enough and used it to send him and the Nomu far from the city. With nothing to stand his way, Endeavor used a finishing move while noting he always hated the name to destroy High End for good. Endeavor emerged from the destruction and did a pose, similar to All Might's to show he was victorious. Hawks came to his aid and the two shared banter about the pose before moving to get help for Endeavor's wounds. However, they didn't get very far as Dabi appears on the scene and Hawks is confused by the latter's familiarity with Endeavor. Later on, Hawks meets with Dabi in alley, they discuss their initial plan and Hawks was angry he didn't keep to it but Dabi told him he couldn't trust Hawks right off from the start as he might be using him. Dabi also brought up Hawks bringing Endeavor when it should have been a random hero and questioned the lack of casualties. Hawks told him he had to keep up appearances as Dabi understood though told him he wasn't going to see the boss but promised to contact Hawks again. While walking, Hawks recalls his mission assigned to him by the Hero Public Safety Commission of gaining the League of Villains' trust and feels guilt at Endeavor's condition as he visits the latter in the hospital. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis